1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a reversible ratchet drive socket wrench assembly and more particularly to a reversible ratchet drive socket wrench assembly having a continuous elongated axial bore in the handle portion and the drive shaft for storing a power bar and a closed compartment in the handle portion for storing a plurality of individual sockets of different sizes. The elongated bore and the closed compartment are integral parts of the socket wrench assembly so that the power bar and different size sockets are always available at the work site where a mechanic will use the wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Socket wrenches and screwdrivers are available in the prior art which include a storage section in the handle to store spare sockets or screwdriver bits. A socket wrench having a handle adapted to store various size sockets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,356 and 4,302,990. However, in these socket wrenches, the axis of the wrench handle wherein the spare sockets are stored is perpendicular to the axis of the socket receiving stub, and the wrench assembly is unwieldy and cannot be used in confined locations. Additionally, in the socket wrenches disclosed in the two aforementioned patents, the spare sockets are exposed while they are in the storage section of the handle and can easily slip or be knocked out of the handle causing them to become misplaced.
A tool with storage compartment having an axis which is coaxial with the axis of the drive shaft of the tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,831. In that patent the hollow handle has a plurality of individual chambers to hold extra screwdriver bits.